Arts noirs
by fluuor
Summary: Sciences occultes, rituels ténébreux, manipulation vicieuse et magie noire. Arts noirs, splendeur et grandeur. Ils excellent, sont talentueux et dangereux. Deux étudiants de Poudlard, terrifiants, dans une course effroyable pour le pouvoir. (Tom Elvis Jedusor / OC)
1. Chapter 1

_« Pas de le temps de saigner, parce que les blessures mettent du temps à cicatriser. »_

* * *

Espace froid. Impersonnel. Vaguement décoré par des cadres vides et des livres aux sujets sans liens possible. Le temps extérieur grisâtre rendait la pièce, malgré les lustres et bougies allumés. Même le feu de cheminée ne remédiait pas à l'ambiance sinistre du bureau. L'homme en face d'elle, de l'autre côté, examinait la lettre qu'elle lui avait remise quelques minutes auparavant.

Début de calvitie. Ses cheveux bruns tournaient au blanc. Un petit homme ridé. Ainsi qu'un ventre rond, et des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.T errible comme portrait. Voici le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard : Armando Dippet.

Il toussa distraitement, termina de lire la lettre et porta son regard sur la jeune fille assise en face de lui : grande, cheveux couleur nuit et les yeux d'un gris perturbant.

— Mademoiselle Erah Lewis Osk votre dossier est entier. Et vos compétences ne peuvent qu'apporter du prestige à notre école ! Débuta-t-il en posant la lettre devant lui. Je suis absolument certain que Poudlard deviendra rapidement votre deuxième maison.

— Je l'espère aussi, monsieur.

— Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire ce choix soudain ? Quitter une école, quitter un pays pour venir s'installer ici, en si peu de temps, est quelque peu soudain.

— A vrai dire, commença la jeune fille d'une voix douce et polie. Une politesse trop parfaite pour l'être réellement. Je souhaite agrandir mes connaissances, je souhaite apprendre des choses plus que n'importe qui d'autre mon choix s'est porté ici, sur votre école, car sa réputation dépasse celle de Durmstrang.

— Et bien, vous avez fait le bon choix, il est rare que des élèves viennent d'eux-mêmes ! Déclara Dippet avec un sourire sous sa moustache brune qui commençait à devenir grise. En tant normal, votre transfert aurait été rejeté mais, votre demande est exceptionnelle et vous êtes plus qu'apte à changer votre scolarité sans en subir le moindre effet !

Le directeur attrapa sa baguette, posée sur le bureau, sous sa main, et l'agita en l'air. Immédiatement, un chapeau usé quitta une étagère poussiéreuse pour venir se poser sur le bureau sans un bruit. Les yeux gris de l'étudiante se posèrent curieusement sur le chapeau, et Dippet expliqua. Enthousiasmé.

— Notre école s'organise en quatre maisons aux noms des quatre grands fondateurs : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Selon vos qualités, le Choixpeau vous placera dans une maison. Mademoiselle Osk, placez-le sur votre tête s'il-vous-plaît.

Erah avança ses mains vers le chapeau pour le saisir. Ses doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le tissu : désagréable. Et le posèrent sur sa tête lentement. Le noir couvrit son regard, et une voix désagréable s'éleva dans un cri perçant, quelques secondes plus tard.

— _Serpentard !_

— Serpentard ? La réputation de Serpentard va s'agrandir, notre meilleur élève se trouve aussi dans cette maison, informa le directeur distraitement. Excité par la simple idée d'accueillir une élève aux compétentes prometteuses.

Retirant le chapeau de sa tête, un bref sourire sans émotions passa sur ses lèvres pâles mais ne charma qu'un peu plus le directeur. Elle hocha la tête. Et le regarda agiter sa baguette à nouveau dans les airs pour envoyer deux bouts de papiers hors de la salle vers une direction inconnue. Erah ne regarda pas les papiers — des notes destinés à quelqu'un, elle n'était pas étrangère à la magie. Loin de ça. Le directeur continua.

— Votre emploi du temps, annonça-t-il en prenant un autre papier posé sur son bureau. Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Osk, quels sont vos disciplines favorites ?

— Sortilège, je suppose.

— C'est tout ? Demanda Dippet, un petit rire bref coupa ses mots. Seulement sortilèges ? Vous verrez rapidement que, à Poudlard, nous avons beaucoup de disciplines. Des sujets différents : botanique, astronomie et même, Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Erah regarda son emploi du temps avec attention, vérifiant ses principales matières : sortilèges, potions et métamorphoses. Mais un détail attira son attention, rejoignant les mots précédents du directeur. Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Matière inconnue.

— Monsieur, commença-t-elle avec un sourire faussement embarrassé sur son visage. Faux mais tellement charmant, vrai. Tellement poignant. Je n'ai jamais eu de cours concernant la défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'Institut de Durmstrang. Est-ce un problème ?

— Bien-sûr que non, mon enfant. Il n'y a aucun problème. Le professeur Merrythought, le directeur de Pouffsouffle, sera très heureux d'aider une élève prometteuse.

— Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en laissant un sourire délicat fleurir sur son visage. Je l'espère.

Durmstrang était loin d'enseigner aux élèves de quelle manière se défendre contre les arts noirs ou occultes. Mais cela sonnait tellement bien, que Erah songea à la matière. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de cette matière, même pas par ses professeurs.

Leur conversation et les pensées de l'ébène furent coupés par deux étudiants à la porte du bureau Dippet eut un sourire ravi, et se leva pour accueillir les arrivants. Elle ne les avait pas entendus. D'un mouvement de la main rapide, il leur indiqua les chaises près de la scandinave. Erah nota leurs uniformes scolaires accordés par la même cravate rayés aux couleurs vertes et argentés.

— Bonsoir à vous mes chers enfants, je suis désolé de vous interrompre alors que vous venez tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouvelle étudiante pour Serpentard, il tourna sa tête vers Erah. Mademoiselle Osk, voici nos deux préfets désignés de cette année. Monsieur Jedusor, et Mademoiselle Mc. Leod. Si vous avez une question, ou besoin de quoique ce soit, ils vous aideront.

— Je suis Elianna Mc. Leod, commença la jeune fille avec un sourire vif à Erah. Et, Tom Jedusor, nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir à Serpentard.

— Merci, remercia la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes sans réellement l'être.

Le directeur Armando Dippet frappa dans ses mains, satisfait des brèves mots échangés, lança à ses étudiants.

— Et bien, je pense que ça sera tout pour le moment ! Elianna, Tom pouvez-vous montrez le chemin de la Grande Salle ? Je vous verrais plus tard Mademoiselle Osk.

Ils se levèrent machinalement, Elianna attrapa le bras de la nouvelle élève pour glisser le sien avec — telles deux meilleurs amies depuis la nuit des temps. Et traîna Erah hors du bureau avec un au-revoir rapide à l'intention du directeur. Jedusor hocha la tête silencieusement. L'idée d'une nouvelle élève mettait la préfète dans un état un peu trop joyeux : l'idée d'une potentielle nouvelle amie, nouvelle amie dans sa bande. Erah se contenta d'un sourire poli, cachant sa crispation.

— Et voici la Grande Salle ! Cria presque la préfète aux boucles blondes parfaites à Erah avec excitation. Son bras n'avait pas bougé, coinçant la scandinave auprès d'elle.

Erah hocha la tête sans un bruit, comme à chaque explications d'Elianna. Que pouvait-elle répondre à chaque paroles agaçantes de la blonde ? Jedusor n'ouvrir pas la bouche non plus, laissant la préfète faire la visite du château de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, il ouvrit la bouche — attirant l'attention des deux élèves avant même qu'un son soit sorti. Attraction magnétique, ou charisme. Cela se sentait fortement.

Grand. Brun, aux yeux sombres. Il avait cet air anglais, bel air anglais qui contrastait avec Erah — d'origine nordique. Des pommettes hautes, quelques bouclettes innocentes disciplinées et une pâleur effrayante. L'anglais était vraiment beau.

— Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, Mademoiselle Osk, fit-t-il avec un sourire poli sur son visage charmant. Mais il me semble ne pas avoir entendu votre nom.

— Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Erah. L'accent quelque peu prononcé poussa l'attention des deux élèves, et elle s'en mordit intérieurement la joue. Mal à l'aise.

— Il a raison, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Elianna, curieuse à propos du prénom de la nouvelle élève. Elle n'avait fait attention à ce détail, trop occupée à faire la visite et à faire des tas de commentaires inutiles.

Erah fronça les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas répondre à la question. Quel est l'intérêt de connaître son prénom, après-tout ? Elle n'était là que pour deux ans alors, pas besoin de devenir amie avec des personnes ou de tisser des relations. Les relations sont encombrantes. Mais elle répondit tout de même, après quelques secondes de silence. Dans un demi-mensonge.

— Lewis.

— Lewis ? Répéta Elianna Mc. Leod en arquant un sourcil, elle continua d'une voix fluette. Irritante. Mais, ce n'est pas un prénom de garçon ?

— Non, mentit simplement Erah en accompagnant sa réponse d'un sourire doux. Qui fonctionna parfaitement sur la blonde.

— C'est mignon !

 _Merlin_ , Erah était déjà ennuyée par la préfète et ses airs de fille idiote. Elle sourit un peu plus, doucement. Les premiers années n'étaient pas encore là. Jedusor bougea en premier, sa réponse obtenue et son attention déjà focalisée sur autre chose. Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille dans la Grande Salle. Vers la table des Serpentards, suivit par Elianna et Erah. Les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle élève sans cravate, au bras des serpents. Mais elle passa outre, traînée par la tête blonde excitée.

Elle pointa un endroit à la table en ouvrant sa bouche, mais fut stoppé par une voix masculine.

— Mc. Leod, tu l'empêche de respirer. Le regard gris d'Erah roula sur le garçon qui venait de parler, assit à la table. Il pointa une place libre à côté de lui. Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Abraxas Malefoy, viens plutôt avec nous.

— Malefoy, elle vient s'asseoir avec moi, répondit Elianna avant même que l'ébène puisse ouvrir sa bouche. Fluette, irritante et, presque, possessive.

— Pourquoi voudrait-elle s'asseoir avec toi ? Dans ton poulailler.

Le visage de la préfète tourna vivement au rouge. Touchée. Et finalement, elle relâcha le bras de la scandinave. Bougea rapidement, fuyant les regards perçants et les ricanements des étudiants de Serpentard. Un soupir discret s'échappa de la bouche d'Erah, son bras était devenu ankylosé par la poigne. Malefoy l'invita d'un mouvement de la main. L'ébène avança, prenant place, libérée d'Elianna. Et immédiatement, le brun éclata de rire.

— Vous avez vous sa tête ? Il rigola, suivit d'un autre garçon brun à la table avant de se calmer. Son regard tourna sur Erah, à sa droite. Je suis ton sauveteur, tu viens d'échapper au pire.

— Oui, soupira brièvement l'ébène avec un regard rapide à Elianna. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres (même si ça l'écorchait). Merci.

La jeune fille blonde au bout de la table était encore rouge. Ses yeux brillants de colère fixés sur Abraxas et Erah. L'ébène regarda ailleurs, sauvée et nullement embêtée pour elle. Être loin d'Elianna était agréable.

— Si tu as été tiré à Serpentard, tu dois probablement venir d'une grande famille. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Lewis Osk.

— On dirait le nom d'une des familles sorcière de Scandinavie, lança une fille, en face du blond. Ses yeux scannèrent Erah avec attention : le malaise rattrapa la jeune fille rapidement.

— Osk est le nom d'une famille sorcière importante, Lestrange, informa le même blond en roulant des yeux aux mots de la jeune fille. Il présenta la fille, d'un sourire tranchant. Voici Elizabeth Lestrange.

— _Elizabeth Lucinda Mary Lestrange_ , corrigea la jeune fille avec une voix hautaine, et un sourire arrogant. Elle était fière de ses prénoms et de son nom, cela se voyait à la façon dont elle les prononçaient. Irritation qui revenait au galop. Je suis la dernière née de la fam—

— Ne nous oubliez pas, appela une voix mélodieuse à côté d'Erah en coupant la parole à Lestrange. L'air scandalisée de la première passa inaperçu. La scandinave tourna sa tête pour voir une autre jeune fille lui sourire. Je suis Eve Rosier. Les garçons juste là sont Orion Black, Vincent Avery et Antonin Dolohov.

— Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit Erah dans un sourire faussement timide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que Rosier la devança avec la même curiosité qui avait prit Elianna quelques minutes auparavant. A propos de son prénom.

— Ton prénom, Lewis, est étrange pour une fille. Est-ce une tradition familiale ?

— Abraxas, comment sais-tu à propos du nom de famille Lewis ? Demanda Orion Black près de Lestrange, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Erah capta son regard curieux mais s'empêcha de grimacer. Trop de questions.

— J'ai une tante qui est lié à un Osk, je crois, répondit le sang-pur avec un regard vif à Erah.

Erah les écouta sans un mot, faire la discussion à propos de son nom de famille. Comme si elle n'était pas là, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Dans quelques temps, ils l'auront oubliés. Mais quand le directeur se leva, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans la salle, ils ne dirent rien de plus et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole pour le discours habituel concernant la rentrée.

— Bonsoir à vous, vous êtes une nouvelle fois les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année scolaire à l'école de Poudlard, ses mots furent brièvement applaudis par les élèves et il continua. J'espère que cette année sera agréable pour tous. Mais, accueillons nos premières années avant toutes choses.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un groupe massif d'enfants excités, regardant dans tous les sens et fébriles. Les premières années. Devant eux un professeur, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance sur l'estrade où les professeurs étaient assis. Des lunettes en demi-lune, une robe de sorcier bleue accordée avec son début de barbe blanche. Il attrapa un bout de papier dans la manche de sa robe, ainsi que le Choixpeau posé sur un tabouret. L'homme appela un premier année, lisant le prénom et nom inscrit sur le papier.

— Coralise Arzhela.

Immédiatement, une petite fille avança pour s'asseoir sur la chaise. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, exactement comme Erah l'avait fait, et il cria quelques secondes plus tard à travers la Grande Salle le nom de la maison.

— Serdaigle !

Les élèves de la maison aux couleurs rouges et or applaudirent fortement tandis qu'elle bougeait pour laisser de la place à un autre élève. Du coin l'œil, Erah nota que Rosier se penchait vers elle, pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille.

— C'est Dumbledore, le directeur de Gryffondor. Tu verras rapidement que tous les élèves de Gryffondor sont ennuyants et gênants. Comme Elianna peut l'être, tu as de la chance d'être dans la noble maison de Serpentard. Crois-moi.

L'èbène hocha la tête pour simple réponse au commentaire désintéressant. Avant de se focaliser sur le Choixpeau à nouveau. Elle ne donna pas son attention aux autres maisons, regardant les enfants qui passaient tour à tour sur le tabouret. Quand un garçon fut tiré dans pour Serpentard, les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiasme : sang-pur, évidemment. Qui d'autres ? Et la cérémonie continua, à la fin, Erah tenta de faire un décompte final mais n'y arriva pas. L'américaine avait loupé des enfants, sans aucun doute, distraite par le plafond de la Grande Salle.

Dippet se leva, et ferma la cérémonie en applaudissant le dernier élève tiré. Dumbledore alla trouver place auprès du Directeur.

— Excellent, tous nos nouveaux étudiants sont donc repartis dans une maison. J'espère que vous prendrez soin de vos nouveaux camarades. Je laisse les explications aux préfets-en-chef et préfets qui se manifesteront à la fin du repas. Maintenant, bon appétit mes chers enfants.

Ils applaudirent tous, rapidement avant d'enfin commencer à manger. Erah remercia mentalement le directeur de l'avoir oublié dans son discours, mais le groupe autour d'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Ses dents grincèrent silencieusement lorsque Elizabeth Lucinda Mary Lestrange l'appela.

— Lewis, appela-t-elle de sa voix précieuse. Du même niveau qu'Elianna. Il me semble que tu ne nous a pas dis pourquoi tu étais à Poudlard ?

— Il me semble effectivement que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, répondit Erah dans le même ton usé précédemment par Lestrange.

Coup de feu, de canon.

Entrée en territoire ennemi, bam.

La guerre commence. Erah n'allait pas se faire marcher dessus. Elle était bien trop forte — prennez le comme vous le voulez, pour se faire vulgairement écraser comme une fourmi par une pauvre enfant qui descend, ou non, d'une famille imposante.

Le silence s'installa aux mots acérés d'Erah. Les regards allèrent à la nouvelle étudiante, de travers et amusé. Personne, même pas les autres élèves de Serpentard ne parlaient comme ça à la brune. Erah venait de se mettre dans la viseur d'Elizabeth, mais peu importe, elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Le silence fut coupée par Jedusor, lorsqu'il reposa la question. Intéressé et poli.

— Pourquoi avoir choisit Poudlard, Mademoiselle Lewis ? Il me semble qu'il existe d'autres écoles plus réputés que celle-ci dans le monde entier.

La question redonna à Lestrange son petit air hautain. Erah passa outre en tournant la tête en direction du préfet. Il la regardait, ses mains croisés sous son menton avec une élégance détendue propre aux anglais, un sourire charmant sur ses lèvres pâles. Vraiment beau, mais vraiment faux. La scandinave sentait le masque — à force de vivre dans une école où même vos professeurs portent des masques implacables, vous reconnaissez les menteurs.

— Non, vous vous trompez. Poudlard est l'école la plus prestigieuse de toutes les écoles de sorcelleries. J'ai choisi Poudlard pour son prestige, dépassant de loin celui de l'Institut de Salem pour Sorcière ou celui de Durmstrang.

— Et, l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons en France ? Continua le brun, ses yeux noirs fixés sur l'ébène aux traits monstrueusement fins. Elle secoua poliment la tête, laissant ses cheveux suivre le mouvement quelques secondes.

— Je ne parle pas français, cela risquait de me retarder dans mes études.

— Il me semble que ma cousine étudie en France, fit Rosier, dans un souffle, pour elle même.

Jedusor hocha poliment la tête, à la réponse d'Erah avant de retourner son attention sur son repas. Lestrange lança un regard acéré digne d'une rivale, à la jeune fille, avant, d'imiter Jedusor. Orion fut le suivant à parler, à dire quelque chose à Malefoy. Mais l'ébène n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Sa venue à Poudlard était uniquement liée à une endroit en particulier. Le reste, elle s'en balançait largement. La bibliothèque de Poudlard, enviée par beaucoup d'autres écoles comme Durmstrang pour les livres noires anciens contenus dans la Réserve. Ses professeurs lui en avait longuement parlé, maudissant les anglais pour avoir récupéré des livres importants.

* * *

Les jeunes filles de sixième année étaient installés dans leurs dortoirs, ouvrant leurs valises pour ce premier jour à Poudlard. Lestrange, allongée, sur son lit avec un livre à la main écoutait discrètement la conversation d'Eve et Erah. Les deux sorcières assises ensemble sur l'un des lits vides et inutilisés du dortoir discutaient calmement. Elizabeth devait bien l'avouer : elle était curieuse à propos de la nouvelle élève. Comme beaucoup, oui.

Évidement, la beauté de la sang-pure dépassait de loin celle de toutes les autres filles de l'école — qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Mais Lewis avait quelque chose en plus, elle était plus le portrait d'un beauté froide, une beauté nordique.

Ses cheveux d'un noir intense, presque terrifiant contrastaient avec sa peau blanche. Les traits du visage de Lewis étaient ceux de l'aristocratie elle-même, les traits recherchés par beaucoup. Des traits surpassant tous les sangs-purs de l'école, et même peut-être plus. Lestrange avait noté, pendant le repas tandis qu'elle mangeait, que sous ses yeux gris et le haut de ses joues se trouvaient des petites tâches brunes discrète. Des tâches de rousseur, brunes et discrètes.

Bien-sûr, elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de Lewis. Impossible pour elle d'être jalouse, elle venait d'une grande famille pure.

A côté d'elle, Rosier riait en parlant d'Elianna. La brune avait une voix mélodieuse qui la rendait douce et agréable aux yeux de n'importe qui. Mais Eve n'était pas une beauté comme Lewis ou Elizabeth pouvait l'être. Mignonne, mais violente et cruel lorsqu'elle le désirait. Lewis devait faire attention à elle. Un peu comme un animal qui sort ses crocs cachés.

Coupé de sa réflexion. Comme Eve et Erah de leur discussion, par une voix féminine. Lestrange regarda la gêneuse ouvrit la porte du dortoir et faire son chemin, imposant sa malheureusement présence. Elianna, flanquée de deux autres dindes. La préfète annonça avec sérieux, à Erah, toujours assise dans le lit avec elle, d'une voix aiguë.

— Lewis, à son deuxième prénom, Erah grinça des dents silencieusement. Il sonnait tellement mal. Viens avec nous, nous t'avons préparé un lit : et notre dortoir est mieux chauffée que celle-ci, tu seras en meilleure compagnie.

— Bien-sûr, approuva Eve sans prévenir d'un sourire froid aux mots d'Elianna. Mais pourquoi Lewis voudrait-elle dormir avec toi et tes courtisanes ? Lewis Osk est une sang-pure. Pas une sang-mêlé, comme toi.

— Je ne te parlais pas, Rosier, renifla hautainement Elianna. Lestrange regarda l'échange, intéressée. Lorsque le statut sanguin intervenait, elle rappliquait immédiatement.

— Oh, chérie, tu es encore plus resplendissante que l'année dernière.

Eve bougea du lit où elle était, s'avançant dans la pièce avec sa baguette à la main. D'où la sortait-elle ? Elianna renifla une nouvelle fois hautainement en la voyant bouger, ses yeux étroitement posés sur la brune. Mais avant que Eve puisse avancer plus, dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une voix la coupa.

— Elianna, retourne dans ton dortoir. Tu es préfète, montre l'exemple.

Jedusor. Les deux filles aux côtés d'Elianna rougirent en roulant leurs yeux sur l'attirant préfèt comme des petits filles. Les joues de la blonde se teintèrent de rouge, mais elle garda la face et le gratifia d'un sourire léger avant de partir. En direction de son véritable dortoir. Toujours flanquée de ses courtisanes. Un sourire charmant s'afficha sur les traits de Tom pour toute réponse, et les filles gloussèrent. Dindes.

— Mademoiselle Jones est-elle avec vous ? Demanda-t-il à Eve, la brune lui pointa du doigt Erah, assise sur le lit. Ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les siens. Le directeur Dippet m'a donné une copie de ton emploi du temps, et m'a demandé de t'aider à trouver les classes. Je doute que tu aies compris toutes les explications de Mademoiselle Mc. Leod.

— Merci à vous, répondit Erah automatiquement avant de lui poser une question. Vouvoiement par sécurité, simple reflex qui pose une distance entre eux. Possédez-vous une bibliothèque ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

— Oui. Je te montrerais la bibliothèque demain. Tu êtes la bienvenue, Mademoiselle Jones, il redonna son sourire séduisant. Bonne nuit mesdames.

Et il quitta l'endroit, son charisme s'évanouissant au même instant. Effrayant, sérieusement. Lestrange et Rosier l'avaient écouté jusqu'au bout, sans broncher. Eve regarda Erah quelque secondes avec attention, avant de l'interroger de sa voix délicate. Elle retourna auprès de l'ébène, ses yeux brillants.

— Lewis, sérieusement, n'est-il pas séduisant ? Erah ne répondit pas, laissant Eve soupirer et continuer. Jedusor est tout simplement _magnifique_.

Rosier aime Jedusor, première chose qu'elle nota dans son esprit. _Les meilleurs sorciers se servent des émotions des autres pour les manipuler, les contrôler_. Ça, vous l'apprenez à Durmstrang dés votre première année. Alors, Erah enregistra l'information.

— Rosier, appela Lestrange de l'autre côté du dortoir vide — donc elle écoutait bien la conversation.

— Elizabeth Lucinda Mary Lestrange, ose me faire dire le contraire, défia avec légèreté Eve en attrapant un oreiller dans ses bras. Elle se leva souplement, tourna sur elle-même à la manière dont les princesses tournaient aux bras de leurs princes charmants.

— Arrête, Rosier, appela une nouvelle fois Lestrange en regardant la jeune fille au milieu de la pièce avec un air de dégoût collé au visage.

— Oui, je sais. Tu ne peux pas rêver car tu es déjà engagée avec Dolohov.

Deuxième chose intéressante. Lestrange et Dolohov, l'ébène nota l'information.

— Ridicule, Rosier. Tu te donne en spectacle, ce n'est pas digne de ton rang social. Que diraient tes parents face à _ça_?

S'arrêtant soudainement, rougissant d'embarras. Elle posa l'oreiller sur un lit et soupira une nouvelle fois. D'un pas moins expressif, elle reprit place dans son lit en donnant un petit sourire à Erah.

— Et toi, Lewis, est-tu engagée avec quelqu'un ?

Erah ne répondit pas, laissant le silence faire sa réponse. Elle ne l'était pas, et n'allait sûrement pas l'être. La scandinave ne voulait pas d'Eve dans sa vie privé, ni de personne d'autres : cela apporte trop de complications. Aucune réponse sur ce genre de questions. Doucement, les yeux de l'ébène se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Les yeux de Lestange fixés sur son visage, encore.

* * *

— Non, tu la réveille.

— Pourquoi moi ? Demanda une voix douce, mais à la tonalité mécontente.

— Je refuse de m'approcher d'elle tant que je ne suis pas sûre de son statut.

— Le nom Jones vient d'une famille aristocrate lointaine du Nord, cette voix douce appartenait à Eve Rosier, facilement reconnaissable entre toutes.

L'ébène reconnaissait les gens à peu de choses : la voix, la démarche ou a respiration même. Des choses que vous apprenez à Durmstrang, dans des conditions extrêmes. L'école difficile où la magie noire fait votre éducation. Croyez-vous qu'Erah soit différente ?

Erah était réveillée — et mécontente de l'être par des questions sur son statut social. Les jeunes filles le remarquèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle se leva du lit pour prendre son uniforme disposé sur la chaise.. Rosier lança un petit sourire bref à Erah, avant d'être entraînée sur les pas de Lestrange qui quittait la pièce.

Baillant, seule et fatiguée, Erah s'habilla. Jupe, chemise blanche ainsi que la cravate rayé aux couleurs de sa maison qu'elle ne sera pas totalement — portée par tous les étudiants de Serpentard. Elle prit son temps, attrapant sa baguette pour murmurer un sortilège sur ses cheveux tandis qu'elle quittait à son tour la pièce.

— _Capilaris_.

Un second bâillement, pas totalement réveillée.

Dans la salle commune, vide, ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Jedusor. Assit dans le canapé avec un livre entre ses mains : il l'entendit, et se leva souplement. Un sourire poli sur son visage, le même sourire poli qu'il adressait à tous. Charisme qui le faisait fonctionner en plus.

— Vous n'êtes pas une personne matinale, Lewis.

— L'êtes-vous ? Demanda Erah pour simple réponse, la sorcière glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et continua. Peu importe ce que vous êtes, je suppose qu'il n'est plus l'heure de déjeuner.

— Effectivement. Mais nous sommes samedi, vous avez le temps si vous le voulez.

— Non, je pense que j'aimerais plutôt me rendre à la bibliothèque.

— Comme vous le souhaitez, je vous montre le chemin.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune sombre, sombre même aux premières heures de la journée nota Erah. Ils passèrent devant le tableau qui donnait accès la salle — l'habitant de celui-ci dormait tranquillement et ne fut nullement importuné par le passage. Ils s'avancèrent dans les couloirs du château, la curiosité d'autres adolescents fut piqués lorsqu'ils virent les deux élèves faire leur chemin devant la Grande Salle où les derniers étudiants déjeunaient encore.

Un groupe de filles, habillées de la même cravate rayée bleue et blanche, commencèrent à chuchoter entre elles lorsqu'elles croisèrent le regard perçant d'Erah : mais ce n'était pas à propos d'elle, non. Les regards étaient posés sur Jedusor tandis qu'il passait devant elles, un sourire charmant et poli, posé sur ses lèvres. Elle le suivit, sans un bruit.

— Lewis, appela une voix masculine derrière eux. La jeune fille se tourna, et regarda dans la direction où l'on l'avait appelé. On ne t'as pas vu au petit déjeuner, tu dormais d'après Rosier et Lestrange ?

— C'est vrai, admit-elle sans embarras avant d'ajouter, pour avoir la paix. J'ai demandé à Jedusor de me montrer la bibliothèque, Vincent.

Il leva un sourcil, curieux et en secouant sa tête, il lança un regard au préfet. Un regard qu'Erah n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter. Quelle sorte de personne pouvaient aller à la bibliothèque dés le matin ? Vincent Avery ne comprenait pas ce genre de personne, mais il ne partagea pas sa pensée — son Maître, _Lord_ _Voldemort_ était ce genre de personne.

— Et bien, dans ce cas, Lewis, à plus tard.

— Bien-sûr, un sourire irritant, caché sous une politesse parfaite grimpa sur les traits d'Erah.

Avery, du peu qu'elle l'ait vu, ne semblait pas méchant. Peut-être un peu simple sur les bords, mais largement intelligent pour réussir. Du genre facile à prendre dans des histoires louches, ou douteuses. Erah songea qu'avec un peu de travail, Avery serait parfait pour l'aider dans certains rituels. Rituels, disons, peu _recommandables_?

Quelques pas à peine, s'éloignant de la Grand Salle dans un silence reposant que la voix aiguë d'Elianna les stoppa comme celle d'Avery. Ils avaient avancé de quelques couloirs, au moins. Jedusor s'arrêta, au malheur d'Erah et se tourna, un sourcil arqué. Poli et séduisant — nota Erah avec attention, il utilisait son charme plus qu'auparavant. Elianna, une cliente spéciale ?

— Lewis, où vas-tu avec Jedusor ?

 _Occupe-toi de tes affaires_. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir où elle allait ? Aller à la bibliothèque n'était pas une surprise pour un étudiant, si ? Erah répondit à la préfète avec un sourire embarrassé et timide. Bonne actrice, dans un mauvais rôle.

— Il me semble, mais peut-être me suis-je trompée, que tu as oublié de me montrer la bibliothèque.

— Oh, non ! Je ne t'ai montré la bibliothèque hier ? Une expression horrible s'afficha sur son visage, comme si elle était témoin d'un cime atroce.

— Jedusor me montre la bibliothèque, ne—

— Je suis tellement désolée Lewis, comment puis-je me faire pardonnée ? Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à Erah de répondre qu'elle frappa dans ses mains, une idée en tête et un sourire ravi sur son visage. Je sais ! Je vais m'asseoir avec toi en classe !

Et elle s'éclipsa, ses horribles lèvres roses tordues dans un sourire à l'adresse d'Erah et de Jedusor. Le préfet ne bougea pas, son expression charmante répondant à celle d'Elianna juste avant de rouler des yeux sur l'ébène — qui essayait d'enregistrer l'information. Elianna avec elle, en classe ?

— _Inferno_ , murmura-t-elle, son regard s'assombrissant doucement.

Un rire grave et court la coupa, tournant la tête pour voir Jedusor. Sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il nota brièvement le regard assombrit et tranchant de la sorcière irritée. Secouant sa tête, son expression redevenant charmante, épousant ses traits à la perfection.

— C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un jurer en latin, qui plus est, une fille.

— _Monsieur Jedusor_ , commença-t-elle d'une voix éloignée qui changea au fur et à mesure de sa phrase en une voix plus douce, proche mais dangereuse. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez facilement être surpris par toutes les choses que je peux faire, bien plus grandes que de jurer en latin.

Ses mots sonnaient comme un avertissement, rendant le sourire de Jedusor plus charmant qu'auparavant. Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de sourire, et lui non plus. Comme si quelque chose résidait sous leurs sourires séduisants. Il répondit à l'avertissement d'une voix attirante, et tout aussi dangereuse que celle d'Erah.

— _Vous pourriez être surprise aussi, Mademoiselle Osk._

Presque aussitôt, ils se remirent en marche, dans le même silence et toujours en direction de la bibliothèque. Le visage de Jedusor ne changea pas, et Erah installa un sourire poli sur son visage. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'architecture du château, tellement différente de celui de Durmstrang mais tout autant impressionnante. Mais, la bibliothèque était aussi impressionnante. _Pièce maîtresse de toute chose._

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était incroyable, ancienne et pleine de connaissances. Erah se sentait chez elle, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les reliures en cuir et en papier ancien. Ses yeux gris scannèrent l'endroit, les titres des livres et les noms des auteurs. Elle cherchait quelque chose de précis, quelque chose d'autre : des livres à propos de magie noire. Mais elle ne trouva que des livres à propos d'herbologie, d'astronomie et d'autres sujets tous aussi ennuyants. Ennuyeux et plats.

Erah chercha encore : continuant de regardant les étagères avec attention, mais ne trouva rien. Le seul lire intéressant sur lequel elle était tombée parlait des sortilèges informulés, et une liste de sortilège notés rapidement sur un bout de papier, coincés entre deux pages d'un libre. Glissé dans sa poche, le papier pouvait probablement servir : qui sait ?

Heureusement pour elle, la scandinave n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ses motivations à propos de la magie noire. Elle préférait faire sa route seule, loin des autres. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans le groupe de Serpentard, ils étaient autour du préfet. Comme un bouclier ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle devait faire attention à eux, et à elle-même.

La sorcière changea de rayon, laissant l'étagère soigneusement examinée mais rentra dans quelqu'un. Et tomba sur le sol, lâchant le livre sur les sortilèges informulés, désorientée. Erah leva les yeux, agacée et tomba nez-à-nez avec une tête brune qui la regardait d'un air désolée et embarrassé. Le garçon s'agenouilla immédiatement.

— Je suis désolée, commença-t-il en attrapant son bras avec une douceur curieuse. Je ne t'avais pas vu, j'étais dans mes pensées. Rien de cassé ? Je suis sincèrement désolé.

— Rien de cassé, confirma l'ébène dans un sourire poli tandis qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout. Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus.

— C'est de ma faute, excuse-moi.

Le garçon relâcha le bras d'Erah et glissa une main sur son cou, complètement embrasé par la situation. La scandinave nota la cravate du jeune homme, la même que le groupe de fille croisées un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais elle fut tirée de son esprit par l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, tu es la nouvelle élève de Serpentard ? Les yeux du garçon étaient fixés sur la cravate autour du cou d'Erah, elle hocha la tête pour réponse.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Enchanté, je suis James O'Connord, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire. Préfet de Serdaigle.

— Lewis Osk, juste une étudiante, répondit-elle dans un bref sourire. James rit à ses mots, et lui demanda.

— Lewis, tu cherchais un livre parti—

— Silence jeunes gens ! Cria un fantôme, au dessus de leurs têtes. Survenu de nul-part et à la tête peu commode.

— Désolé Madame Rochambère ! Fit la tête brune avec un sourire aimable et désolé au fantôme. Erah fut quelque peu déstabilisé par l'honnêteté de l'expression mais ne le montra pas. Nous partions, excusez-nous.

— Le directeur de Serdaigle entendra parler de vous à nouveau, O'Connor, renifla hautainement le fantôme.

James n'attendit pas, attrapant, d'une même douceur troublante, le poignet d'Erah pour faire son chemin en direction de la sortie. Ils sortirent sous le regard noir du fantôme et une fois dehors, James soupira avant d'expliquer brièvement à Erah.

— Madame Rochambère est la responsable de la bibliothèque, elle n'aime personne et surveille les environs en permanence. Elle est terrible.

— Elle te connaît ?

— Oui, j'ai passé mes premières années dans la bibliothèque à ranger des livres pour mes retenues, avoua à demi-voix l'étudiant aux couleurs bleues et blanches. Elle est vraiment terr—

Mais, il fut de nouveau interrompu dans sa phrase, appeler à l'autre bout du couloir par deux autres étudiants qui faisaient des grands signes. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant, sans comprendre et plissa les yeux quelques secondes. Avant de réagir, réalisant quelque chose.

— Astronomie, j'ai oublié ! Sa main retourna sur son cou, le visage tordu dans une mou déçue et désolée. Je suis désolé, Lewis. Je dois te laisser. J'avais totalement oublié l'heure de cours ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois ?

— A une prochaine fois, confirma Erah dans un sourirebref.

Ses grands yeux bruns tombèrent dans ceux de l'ébène, attirés par les orbes grises dérangeantes. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, tournant les talons avant qu'il ne bouge, marchant en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque, mais avait au moins réussit à prendre à livre pour s'occuper. Tandis qu'elle marchait, ses doigts glissèrent dans sa poche pour récupérer le papier où était inscrit une liste de sortilège rapidement.

A la fin de la liste, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un mot écrit rapidement : Réserve et « permission Slughorn ? » suivit d'un point d'interrogation. La Réserve ? Oui, elle avait déjà entendu son père une fois. Parler à propos d'une Réserve à Poudlard avec d'autres personnes, une Réserve où plusieurs bouquins assez intéressants étaient rangés. Un endroit où sont mis en sécurité les livres concertants la magie noire.

Intéressant. Elle y trouvera peut-être des livres concernant la magie noire, mais avant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était une permission par un professeur. Quel professeur ? Aucune idée, mais, Erah se donna un mois pour avoir une permission.

* * *

 ** _Un avis ? Et des questions surtout, essayez d'y répondre : c'est drôle et ça donne beaucoup d'inspiration._** ** _Qui est Erah Lewis Osk, et quels sont ses buts personnels ?_** ** _Pourquoi est-elle à Poudlard, et non à Durmstrang ? Pourquoi veut-elle un accès à la Réserve ? Et tout simplement, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_« La vie est un jeu qui permet d'oublier que le temps passe. »_

* * *

Divination.

Divination, sérieusement ?

L'ébène se questionna une énième fois sur son choix. Divination ? Lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal, dans des brindilles ou dans des tasses de thé était plus que ridicule. Des foutaises, des grandes foutaises auxquels croyaient certains grands sorciers et certaines grandes sorcières. Erah avait choisi cette manière par hasard, sans convictions — elle ne se faisait absolument pas plaisir à être assise dans cette salle. Absolument pas, terrible. Alors, la voici.

Assise sur un grand coussin moelleux brodé. Dans la tour de divination, l'une des tours les plus imposantes de l'école après celle d'astronomie. Les yeux rivés sur son livre. Et son esprit éloigné du cours. Éloigné des mots sans liens, et sens possibles du professeur. Cassiopée Trelawney II, deuxième du nom. Une femme complètement éloignée de la réalité. Prédisant des malheurs immenses, des événements terrifiants à chaque élève qui l'écoutait. Mais surtout, au profil étrange. Grande et mince. Cheveux raides et long coiffées dans un turban coloré. Ses mains squelettique, ses bras maigres, ses jambes frêles. Un simple coup de vent l'aurait brisé en deux.

Deux heures d'étude divinatoire incohérentes.

Terrible.

Elianna, Joséphia — l'une des jeunes filles aux bottes d'Elianna, et Erah étaient les seules élèves de Serpentard à être étaient assis dans cette salle. Les autres étudiants de Serpentard ayant choisis d'autres options. Le cours de divination était en commun avec des étudiants de Serdaigle. Pas très bavards, ni très démonstratifs. Studieux.

Elianna et Joséphia buvaient les paroles du professeur Trelawney avec admiration. Assises au premier rang. Comme tous. Notant les moindres mots et moindres remarques de celle-ci. Irritantes.

Tandis que les étudiants manipulaient des feuilles de lauriers provenant de France, les doigts fins de l'ébène courraient sur la page jauni de son livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Des pages et des pages entières sur les premières formes de métamorphose découvertes dans le monde : les formes de métamorphoses primitives et leurs évolutions différentes jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'était tellement plus intéressant qu'un cours entier sur des pauvres feuilles vertes, à lire les lignes de végétaux. Destinés à assaisonner des plats Moldus. Terrible, vraiment.

« Merlin, soupira sa voisine. Une énième fois. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours la même chose ? »

Sa voisine de table, une étudiante de Serdaigle galérait. Les multiples soupirs et jurons qui sortaient de sa bouche n'indiquaient pas le contraire. Trente secondes entre chaque maximum. Rythme régulier de galère. Elle massacrait ses feuilles, les tordant. Charmante et agréable. Mais Erah n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir sa bouche pour la faire taire. Désirant simplement se faire oublier du cours. Pourquoi divination ?

Ses feuilles de laurier n'avaient pas bougé.

Elle n'y avait pas touché. A peine Trelawney avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle avait compris : l'année en cours de divination allait être d'un ennui profond. Et heureusement pour elle dans son malheur, Elianna était restée loin d'elle.

La blonde avait oublié son idée : l'idée dans laquelle elle prenait place à côté Erah. Pour l'ennuyer de tous les petits détails stupides. Les détails qui suggéraient une vie parfaite, un mari riche et des enfants mignons intelligents. D'autres auraient réussi à vivre avec la blonde, mais pas la scandinave.

« Et maintenant mes agneaux, un volontaire pour une démonstration ?

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Cassiopée Trelawney avait l'irritante tendance à appeler ses élèves par des surnoms ridicules. Du genre : mes agneaux. Ou encore mes poulains. Erah grinça des dents au surnom supposé être mélioratif. Elle n'avait rien à apprendre ici, absolument rien. Du temps de perdu. Alors qu'elle pourrait être ailleurs, à faire des choses bien plus _intéressantes_.

Les yeux perturbants de la scandinave se détachèrent de son livre sans prévenir. Ils glissèrent sur les élèves, aux bras levés — Elianna et Joséphia en faisaient parti. Sans surprise. Toujours fascinées par les débilitées profondes du professeur sur les enfants intelligents et brillants qu'elles allaient avoir. Presque tout les élèves avaient la main haute, gigotant sur place pour être choisi par la professeur. Le regard perturbant glissa jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Trelawney. Malheureusement très, très mauvaise idée.

Merlin, _merde_.

— Vous, Mademoiselle Osk ! »

En moins de deux secondes. De deux enjambées, elle se retrouva devant Erah. Qui fermait son livre à la même seconde. Rapides, très rapides. Toutes les deux. L'amphithéâtre aménagé avait été traversé extrêmement rapidement. Et les doigts frêles de Trelawney attrapèrent les feuilles de lauriers pour approcher celles-ci à moins de cinq centimètres de ses yeux. Cachés sous des lunettes de soleil noire et ronde, précisions-le. Erah la regarda faire, sans un mot. Style particulier attirait presque autant les regards que son attitude décalée. Personnage qualifiable d'extravagance vestimentaire. Parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas émotive, en récitant et annonçant des prédictions.

Un sourire légèrement jauni apparu sur ses lèvres pourtant. A la grande surprise de tous les élèves, y compris Erah qui masqua alors son expression sous un sourire charmant.

Ce genre de sourire heureux pour rien du tout. Agaçant.

Tout comme la lueur amusait qui brillait dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Mon poussin, commença-t-elle.

Voix chevrotante et faussement vieillie. C'était sa manière de parler pourtant. Oh, _Merlin_. Erah serra les dents, attendant la suite comme toutes les personnes présentes. Qu'est-ce qui mettait la professeur dans un état pareil ? Cassiopée Trelawney ressentait une quelconque émotion, impressionnant. Rien que l'idée était forte, alors le fait l'était encore plus.

— Votre destin est magnifique. Magnifique, beau, sublime ! Vous êtes destiné à faire de belles choses, c'est incroyable. Je sens une aura positive émaner de vos feuilles, de vous et de votre esprit. C'est tellement beau ! S'exclama-t-elle en reniflant, surprenant les étudiants.

Était-elle en train de pleurer ? De pleurer à ses _propres_ paroles, sans logique. Par pitié, pathétique. Erah ne fit rien, la laissant continuer son charabia seule. Charabia à voix haute. Charabia délirant. Les étudiants écoutèrent. Happés par les mots de la femme. Croyaient-ils tous réellement que des ondes positives émanaient d'Erah ? Parce que, laissez-moi vous dire, que ce n'est _absolument_ pas le cas.

Les mains de la femme tremblaient. Ses lèvres aussi, en proie à de violentes émotions intérieures. Par la simple lecture des pseudos-lignes des feuilles de lauriers, rappelons-le bien. L'attitude de la femme changeait de l'ordinaire, de l'enseignante au ton bas et lassant.

— Mademoiselle Osk, vous êtes fabuleuse. Vos feuilles de lauriers sont fabuleuses et formelles ; générosité, honnêteté et douce, elle marqua une pause dans son flot de paroles incohérentes. Je me laisse emporter par les sentiments, mais cela... Cela est si beau ! Cinq point pour Serpentard. »

 _Absolument pas_. Elle n'était rien de toute cela.

Loin d'être généreuse, du genre à aider son prochain.

Loin d'être honnête, à montrer son véritable visage.

Et loin d'être douce, mais ça, c'est un autre histoire encore.

Mais le souffle de l'ébène se coupa aux mots de Trelawney.

« Votre histoire est inscrite sur ses feuilles, elle est tout aussi terrible que celle de votre ancêt—

— Professeur, regardez mes feuilles ! » Interrompu Elianna soudainement, détournant l'attention de tous. Rouge, les yeux brillants et les mains tremblantes.

L'attention fut détournée.

Celle du professeur aussi, et heureusement.

L'ébène respira alors. Lorsque la femme aux cheveux raides coincés dans un turban tourna les talons, redonnant distraitement les feuilles à son étudiante. _Merlin_. Elle avait été interrompu au bon moment.

L'intervention d'Elianna avait été la bienvenue. Même par jalousie envers la scandinave, elle avait ouvert sa grande bouche au bon moment. L'attention des autres étaient sur la préfète, tandis que Trelawney examinait les feuilles de la blonde. Parlant d'un air redevenu monotone, lourd. Rien de comparable aux émotions qui l'avaient secoué.

Pauvre folle débitant des idioties.

 _Pauvres imbéciles_ , les mangeant.

* * *

Erah fut la première à sortir du cours de divination. Ses doigts sur sa cravate relâchée, cherchant de l'air. Deux heures, deux longues heures. Enfermée dans une salle surchauffée par la chaleur humaine et par les trois cheminées. Cheminées qui servaient aussi à la divination, notons-le.

Elle traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose. Glissée dans le flot d'étudiants bruyants et excités. Beaucoup s'arrêtèrent pour prendre l'air dans le cloître. Dont les grandes fenêtres en pierres donnaient sur le lac noir et les forêts vertes en fond. Son regard fut attiré par l'extérieur lumineux, couvert d'un manteau de brume blanche. Elle ne résista pas à l'appel du paysage. Et glissa silencieusement hors du flot d'étudiants, d'une souplesse peu commune.

La scandinave s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre, ses yeux posés sur l'extérieur. Paysage anglais tellement différent de celui du grand nord, tout criait à la différence. Distraitement, elle réajusta le sac en cuir de vashcow scandinave sur son épaule, ainsi que son écharpe aux couleurs vertes et argentés autour du cou. Les cheveux d'encre noire avaient été remontés dans un chignon sans forme, totalement négligé. Ses yeux scannèrent le paysage.

Lac noir figé, éloigné des remous océaniques.

Forêt verte, aux couleurs brunes qui pointaient du doigt l'automne.

Et plaines gelées par les basses températures matinales.

L'Écosse était vraiment un beau pays, sauvage et loin des grandes villes bruyantes comme Londres ou Oslo. Beau pays, mais pas assez pour faire oublier les grandes étendues blanches à Erah. Ou les montagnes couvertes de neige en été et en hivers. Les blizzards impossibles, terrifiants qui coupaient toutes communications. Et puis, le soleil froid.

Et il y avait aussi Durmstrang. Durmstrang. Institut de Durmstrang plutôt. École de sorcellerie, intimement liée à la magie noire. Normal, d'un point de vue intérieur. Les premiers mages noirs étaient nordiques : ils furent les premières communautés magiques liées à la magie noire. La magie noire coulent dans leurs veines. Coule dans _ses_ veines. C'est culturel. Alors la Commission Internationale de la Magie ferme les yeux dessus. Mais ne pardonne pas les erreurs, une sorte d'accord discret.

Durmstrang est une école particulière, rien que par sa position géographique. Un château construit dans la falaise. L'ébène s'adossa à la pièce froide, songeant à son ancienne école. Était-elle mieux ici, à Poudlard ? Probablement.

« Beau paysage, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière elle, peu charmante.

Timbre écorché, irritant.

Erah pivota, offrant un sourire poli à l'intrus. Couverture polie, masque polie et actrice par dessus tout. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Dolohov, souriant aussi mais d'une façon plus dérangeante. Le bras appuyé nonchalamment sur le bord en pierre et l'autre main dans sa poche. Une attitude détendue qui ne lui allait pas, que croyait-il ?

— Beau paysage, confirma-t-elle simplement.

— Différent du nord ?

— Oui. Est-ce que je peux t'aider Dolohov ?

— Dolohov ? Répéta-t-il en riant légèrement. Rire bas sans charme. Tu peux m'appeler Antonin, Lewis. »

Erah arqua un sourcil. Lui faisait-elle du charme, parce que sérieusement, il fallait plus que du charme pour faire tomber la scandinave en bas de l'échelle. Beaucoup plus que ça. Gardant le silence un instant, ses yeux dérangeants plantés dans ceux du brun. Deux lances piquantes.

Il se racla la gorge, sous les yeux perçant, retirant son bras de la pierre pour avancer un peu plus vers la jeune fille.

« Lewis, recommença-t-il d'une voix basse, qui se voulait confidentielle. J'aimerais que tu m'aides. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur les Six Grandes Guerres des Géants Nordiques à la bibliothèque, est-ce que tu peux m'écrire quelque chose dessus ? Quelques lignes.

L'ébène garda son sourcil haut aux mots du brun. Ses devoirs. Il lui demandait de faire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, pour le prochain cours. Elle secoua la tête négativement, sans ouvrir la bouche. Dommage pour Dolohov, elle ne travaillait pas comme ça. Vraiment dommage. L'ébène était personnelle, jouant son jeu toute seule et ne partageant pas avec les autres — _sauf_ quand l'offre ou la proposition était vraiment bonne.

— Mon devoir contre ce que tu veux.

— Non.

— Ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi Lewis !

— Dolohov, j'ai dit : non, la voix d'Erah se fit plus tranchante. Ce qui surprit le brun un instant. La vipère sous la fleur, vous connaissez ? Retourne à la bibliothèque voir les livres, ou demande à Jedusor. »

Le nom du préfet fit tiquer le brun. _Et bien, quoi_ ? Il s'arrêta un instant, court. Et reprit. Énervé désormais, attrapa le poignet gauche de la sorcière. Mauvaise idée. La baguette d'Erah glissa sur sa gorge, dans un mouvement imperceptible qu'il loupa. _Vif_. Tout simplement, vif.

« Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, Antonin Dolohov. Lâche-moi.

— Lewis Osk, répliqua-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Tu devrais te mettre au service du plus fort et plus ancien, tu ne sais p— »

La pression se fit plus importante. Dolohov planta ses yeux sur le visage de Lewis, calme et doux. Doux ? Dans un moment pareil ? Maîtrise totale des émotions, maîtrise flippante à-vrai-dire. Ses traits d'aristocrates s'imposaient dans la situation, la rendait encore plus attirante qu'elle ne l'était. Douceur et violence. Il avala sa salive. Et la pression augmenta d'un nouveau cran. Imposante, par _Merlin_.

Puis la pression sur le poignet se libéra alors. Suivit de la pression sur la gorge du jeune Dolohov. Il n'y eut plus aucun contact entre eux, simplement leurs regards acérés. Et les regards extérieurs posés sur eux, des curieux qui avaient probablement entendu les mots houleux entre les deux étudiants. Pas surprenant. Erah eut un sourire poli, n'ayant pas perdu son masque une seconde. Le sorcier recula, s'éloigna en posant sa main sur sa gorge. Les yeux mécontents sur l'ébène.

« Nous ne jouons pas dans la même classe, Osk.

— C'est vrai, admit-elle avec venin. Tu es inférieur. »

Il disparu dans le flot d'étudiants, sifflant contre la scandinave. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne servirait quelqu'un d'inférieur. Quelqu'un comme lui, tout criait à la différence entre eux pourtant sangs-purs. Elle était destinée à mieux, à bien plus grand. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le paysage, son poignet tenu par l'autre main. Elle n'avait pas mal. Il en faut plus pour lui faire mal. Mais, le contact n'avait pas été agréable.

Aucun contact humain n'est agréable.

« — Il t'as fait mal ?

 _Merlin_ , impossible d'avoir la paix un peu ?

— Non.

— Merci.

 _Quoi ?_

— Quoi ? » Erah pivota pour voir son interlocuteur.

James. Serdaigle brun, à l'allure détendue.

Et au sourire gigantesque, suintant de sincérité.

Sa cravate aux couleurs bleues et blanches était lâchement nouée autour de sa cou sans faire attention aux codes vestimentaires imposés — on aurait put en dire autant de celle d'Erah. Mais, c'était tellement galère d'avoir à nouer une cravate. Ses yeux brillants, noisettes, posés sur Erah. Un regard, expression et sourire sincère et retournant.

« — Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire. Dolohov avait besoin d'être remis à sa place, il marqua une pause. Un regard sur l'extérieur. Puis sur la scandinave. Il est terrible comme gars. Mauvais. Fais attention à toi.

— Je sais me débroui—

— Je n'en doute pas un instant, il leva ses deux mains devant lui, démontrant qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'opposition contre elle. Riant brièvement et continua, sérieux. Mais, lui, c'est la peste. Il a massacré un deuxième année vraiment prometteur avec un Cognard l'année dernière. »

Intéressé par les mots du préfet de Serdaigle, Erah le questionna sans prévenir, prenant la discussion. Dolohov s'envolant de la situation de son esprit rapidement qu'il y était venu. Sa question eut le mérite de surprendre James, qui la dévisagea brièvement.

« — Cognard ? L'une des balles du Quidditch ?

— Oui, répondit James en secouant la tête. Ses boucles brunes volèrent. Dolohov est l'un des batteurs de ta mai—

— Tu joues au Quidditch ?

— Oui. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

— Pas vraiment. On ne s'est pas vraiment vu depuis la bibliothèque.

— Oh ! Il ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson. Et perdit ses mots, complètement désolé.

— Tu joues au Quidditch donc ?

— Je suis l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. »

Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de chose. La douceur dans ses gestes, et dans ses mouvements, par exemple ? Les bienfaits du Quidditch. Sa carrure, loin d'être équivalente à celle des grands joueurs, était pourtant développée. Chose à laquelle Erah n'avait pas fait attention, tiens. L'ébène lâcha son poignet, jeta un dernier regard sur l'extérieur. Et se concentra sur James.

Vivant et vrai : les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit en le regardant. Comment pouvait-il être si vivant ? Si magnétique. Loin du magnétisme paradoxalement agréable et désagréable de Jedusor, où les étudiantes et étudiants se pressaient pour obtenir un mot ou un regard. Très loin de là. Une sorte d'aura bienveillante auprès de James, ou une connerie dans ce genre là. Peut-être parce qu'il était la seule personne vivante qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard.

James continua, en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Ébouriffant encore plus la masse brune bordélique.

« C'est drôle, confia-t-il. D'habitude, peu de filles s'y connaissent. C'est plutôt un truc de garçon.

— Les activités réservés aux garçons peuvent aussi être celles des filles.

— Tout à fait, mais j'éviterais quand même d'aller de m'essayer à la cuisine. »

Il éclata de rire à ses mots, incitant la jeune fille à sourire. Un petit sourire discret et amusé qui s'effaça bien rapidement, sous un autre sourire poli. Le sourire habituel au final. Politesse et politesse. Et puis, politesse encore. Les élèves commencèrent à bouger, les cours reprenant prochainement. La scandinave fut la première à réagir, attirant le regard vivant de James.

« James. Je dois y aller.

— Oh ? A une prochaine fois alors.

— Une prochaine fois, bien-sûr. »

Elle avait cours. Histoire de la Magie, avec Binns dans quelques minutes. Le professeur ne verrait pas la différence entre sa présence ou son absence, mais, l'image d'une élève appliquée devait être construite. L'école de Poudlard ne s'était pas construite en un jour.

* * *

Juste à temps. Les derniers étudiants venaient de passer la porte. Erah pressa légèrement le pas pour entrer. Le sac sur l'épaule, l'écharpe toujours nouée autour du cou et les cheveux pétardeux. Concentrée sur la porte, à quelques pas. Mais avant qu'elle puisse entrer dans la salle ou faire un autre mouvement, une poigne plus que violente agrippa ses cheveux. Et la tira en arrière, l'empêchant d'entrer en classe. Son dos buta contre un torse désagréable.

Immédiatement Erah grinça des dents. _Contact_.

Dolohov. Qui d'autre oserait ?

« O'Connor t'as probablement mis en garde contre moi, Osk. Je sais tout.

— Lâche-moi. Tu n'as compris ce que je t'ai dit, Dolohov ? Tu es inférieur. »

Ton vipérine qui lui allait à merveille, aucun autre ton ne pouvait être meilleur. Dolohov était forcé d'avouer que c'était excitant, plus excitant que Lestrange et ses airs de sainte-nitouche. Elle répondait, agressivité suintante dans sa voix. Mais pas sûr ses traits. Autorité et méchanceté dans ses mots, faîtes attention.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, l'expression d'Erah se changea en une mou irritée : expression éloignée des envies terribles qui courraient au bout de ses doigts et des sortilèges terribles sur le bout de sa langue. Et elle n'opposa pas de résistance, corps tendu et immobile. La loi du plus fort, vous connaissez ?

« Regarde-toi, nouvelle pauvre petite élève de Serpentard. Tu ne connais personne ici, tu es livrée à toi-même, dans la fosses aux serpents. N'est-il pas mieux d'avoir un allié puissant, comme moi par exemple ? Ou même _Lord Voldemort_.

— _Lord Voldemort_ ? Erah éclata de rire froidement, quel genre de prénom était-ce ? Ça serait dommage que quelque chose t'arrive _Antonin_ , juste avant d'entrer en cours.

 _Son prénom et cet accent_. Il resserra sa poigne, presque heureux de la compétition.

— Aussi dommage pour toi, Lewis. Endoloris, ou un autre un peu moins dérangeant ?

— _Inferno_ , jura-t-elle. »

Haine puissante et transparente dans leurs mots. Erah décolla son dos, s'arquant légèrement et imperceptiblement. Le contact humain était repoussant, dégoûtant et pitoyable. Repoussant, clairement. Mais la poigne dans les cheveux ébènes bloquait une partie de ses mouvements. _Merlin_. Dolohov la menaçait, roulait le nom des sortilèges dangereux à son oreille.

Sa main glissa dans la poche de son sac, cherchant sa baguette. Mais cette fois-ci, Antonin vit le coup venir et attrapa son autre main pour la tordre derrière son dos sans douceur. _Contact_. Encore et encore. Elle repoussa un frisson violent, mauvais et terrible.

« Dix points retirés pour Serpentard avec la confirmation du directeur de maison. Et deux heures de retenues, Dolohov. »

Jedusor. Le silence tomba,

— C'est décevant, Antonin, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Plus personnellement à l'étudiant. »

Le brun ne lâcha pas immédiatement Erah. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais n'eut pas le temps, l'ébène lui glissant hors des mains. Vivement, tel une vipère hors des griffes du rapace — les places allaient rapidement être basculées, voyons. Une grimace de dégoût sur son visage aristocrate. Attrapa son sac tombé au sol pendant l'altercation, et recula. Contact humain repoussant et dégoûtant. Les yeux gris d'Erah allèrent sur Jedusor sans prévenir, ne contenant plus réellement son irritation mélangée à de la colère.

Un flash rouge perça derrière les prunelles grises.

Il leva un sourcil, n'ayant rien loupé. Inquisiteur, la défiant d'ouvrir la bouche. Dolohov ne bougea pas, pétrifié par les derniers mots du préfet. Erah, bougea, entrant en classe ; peu désireuse d'avoir à remercier Jedusor pour son intervention, ou lancer des mots mauvais contre Antonin. Elle tourna les talons, pour entrer en classe.

Les deux étudiants restèrent dehors, près de la classe mais sans bouger. La scandinave loupa les yeux du préfet plantés sur Dolohov. Erah loupa le flash rouge qui anima les prunelles noires. Dommage ?

* * *

Deux heures et cinquante sept minutes plus tard.

Histoire de la Magie, suivit d'un cours théorique de botanique. Ennuyants, l'un autant que l'autre. Puis bibliothèque, enfin. Endroit paisible sans emmerdeurs à proximité. L'ébène avait investi un vieux siège en cuir confortable. Tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Loin des regards. Et loin du bruit désagréable des étudiants à la recherche d'ouvrages.

L'esprit dans le vide. Mais les yeux fixé sur les mots de sa page : les formes de métamorphose à travers les époques, encore. Elle avait avancé de quelques pages depuis le cours de divination. Quelques pages, autrement dit, d'une bonne centaine environ. Grande lectrice. Et encore plus, sur _d'autres_ sujets. Erah passa une main dans ses cheveux. Massant l'endroit où Dolohov l'avait attrapé. Toujours dérangée par l'idée du contact.

Fils d'hyppogriffe, fils de Moldus.

Les doigts glissèrent à son oreille, où les deux anneaux trônaient toujours. Les toucha distraitement. Et se replongea dans sa lecture. Sans un mot, sans un bruit. Silence agréable et rare par Merlin. Silence court malheureusement. Trois étudiantes de Gryffondor prirent possession des fauteuils près d'Erah, gloussant sur les photos d'un magasine ou d'un journal entre leurs mains. Nullement dérangées par la présence de la vipérine, elles entamèrent une discussion joyeuse et animée.

A propos de quoi ? Aucune idée.

Ce n'était pas comme si Erah était intéressée par le sujet.

Alors, elle bougea. Ramassant ses affaires pour aller s'installer ailleurs. Où ? Ailleurs, tout simplement. Avançant silencieusement, son livre à la main, Erah trouva une nouvelle place. Dans un angle un peu sombre mais tranquille. La scandinave se posa, s'installa, ouvrit son livre et recommença sa lecture. Mais fut stoppé par la voix aiguë de la bibliothécaire.

« Bien-sûr mon garçon, votre permission est toujours valable ! N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous cherchez un ouvrage particulier, ça sera une joie pour moi ! Peu d'élèves sont aussi polis et charmants que vous cette année.

— Merci Madame Rochambère, répondit une voix poli et charmante. »

 _Poli_ et _charmant_ ? Jedusor.

Osk s'enfonça dans son siège. Le préfet passa devant elle, ses yeux fixés sur un point inconnu et concentré. L'expression qu'il abordait était encore poli, mais quelque chose s'y mélangeait. Il passa une grille sans un bruit, et la referma derrière lui. Elle savait où il allait : la Réserve. Car de son point de vue stratégique, elle pouvait observer ses moindres faits et gestes dans la Réserve. Quel endroit parfait, ironie. Pourtant, elle se laissa prendre au jeu. Et le regarda.

Voyeuse ? Ça serait trop bête d'appeler ça autrement. Mais en même temps, le fait qu'il ait une permission d'accès à la Réserve lançait la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Erah. Elle allait devoir faire attention. Car, elle ne tenait absolument pas à croiser Jedusor dans la Réserve. Le jeune homme aux yeux charbonneux et aux cheveux sombres desserra sa cravate rayée. Distraitement pendant que ses doigts couraient sur les reliures faites de cuirs et d'autres textures anciennes.

 _Inferno._

L'idéal britannique ? En personne. Chemise blanche. Grand et mince. Et à la carrure légèrement développée. Une mâchoire prononcée digne des plus beaux profils masculins. Nez droit. Pommettes hautaines, soulignant une lignée aristocrate certaine dans sa génétique. Lèvres charnues et fines, mélange paradoxale. Beauté, charismatique, attirant. Tellement loin de l'idéal scandinave ou nordique. Mais pourtant.

Il attrapa un livre, coincé entre deux autres. Sur une étagère. Et l'ouvrit, entre ses doigts anguleux. Sa main traîna sur les pages. Exactement de la même manière par laquelle Erah savourait un ouvrage ancien. La scandinave le regarda. Imprima ses gestes dans son esprit, comme il avait probablement déjà enregistré les siens.

L'ébène bougea alors, quitta son siège. Sans prévenir, une sensation désagréable courant dans ses veines. Le besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Besoin de faire le vide. Besoin de se couper de la réalité. Erah se leva. Et quitta l'endroit d'un pas rapide, passant sous l'œil vif de Madame Rochambère, occupée à crier après les étudiantes bruyantes de Gryffondor.

* * *

Il releva la tête. Sans prévenir. Vivement. Cherchant à attraper celui qui le fixait depuis un petit moment. Mais ne trouva pas personne, les coins de sa bouche se tordirent brièvement d'irritation. Et il inspira.

Odeur de tabac froid apportée par une brise chaude. Poudlard était un palais pour courants d'airs. Les courants d'airs venaient et repartaient. Chauds, froids et tièdes. Le courant d'air qui traversait la bibliothèque, y compris la Réserve, était chaud. Par je-ne-sais-quel moyen. Ainsi les élèves étaient plus ouverts à l'idée venir travailler à la bibliothèque. Intelligent, non ? Stratégique.

La brise portait une odeur de tabac froid inhabituelle, nouvelle et dérangeant. Il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant. C'était nouveau. Tout simplement. Le regard de Tom se promena sur les coins de la bibliothèque. Ceux qui donnaient sur la Réserve, les angles de la bibliothèque où il étudiait parfois aussi. Mais personne.

Alors il reporta son attention sur son livre, s'habituant tant bien que mal à l'odeur de tabac froid.

* * *

 ** _Odeur de tabac, pourquoi ? Que cherche-t-elle dans la Réserve ?_**

 ** _Les choses vont devenir sérieuses prochainement, j'espère que vous aimez (a)._**


	3. Chapter 3

_« Diviser pour mieux régner. »_

* * *

Elle ne comptait plus les semaines, enfin. Plus vraiment. Son travail appliquée avait déjà suscité plusieurs regards admirateurs. Ainsi que des commentaires bienveillants de ses professeurs. Quoi de mieux ? Les résultats d'un travail patient commençaient à venir, enfin. La scandinave abusait de son charme. De ses capacités. De sa politesse pour se construire une image parfaite. Irréprochable. Cela faisait parti du jeu. Du jeu d'actrice. Actrice et encore actrice. Laissez-vous prendre au jeu.

Les autres élèves étaient charmés par la jeune fille. Souriante, intelligente, polie et décontractée. Attitude souveraine, enviée. Son accent attirait les oreilles curieuses. Ses traits nordiques ; les regards curieux, mais aussi appréciateurs. Respectée et admirée. Peu de personne pouvaient faire de même, sérieusement. Un peu comme une aura douce qui se dégageait d' Erah Lewis Osk, elle jouait une longue comédie. Une très longue comédie. Tout ça pour une simple permission d'accès à la Réserve.

Une simple permission ? _Ah, non._

L'ébène été restée dehors après s'être éclipsée de la bibliothèque. Deux heures et plus, à lire son bouquin. Il était terminé : elle allait avoir besoin d'un autre ouvrage pour passer le temps. L'air et les grands espaces remettaient rapidement l'esprit en place — ça serait stupide d'ajouter qu'elle venait des grands espaces nordiques. N'est-ce pas ? Erah avait besoin de rester concentrer. Pas de distraction possible. Le temps n'attends pas : car le monde tourne sans elle ou avec elle.

Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir. Croisant des étudiants, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait loupé le début du repas depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Mais peu-importe, l'appétit n'était pas avec elle ce soir. Comme beaucoup d'autres soirs. L'heure du repas sous entendait aussi : inactivité dans les salles communes, aucune présence. D'une marche militaire, rapide qui contrastait avec le profil doux de la jeune fille, elle rejoignit les couloirs en direction des cachots. Et ainsi la salle commune de Serpentard. Arrivant devant le mur nu et humide qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, démuni de tableau comme les autres maisons.

Elle souffla le mot de passe.

— Exil.

Un porte s'afficha, offrant l'entrée de la salle commune à l'étudiante. Elle n'avança pourtant pas immédiatement, les brides d'une conversation étrangère, dangereuse — bien que intéressante, lui arrivant aux oreilles. La porte se ferma, elle demeura sur le seuil. Camouflée par la luminosité assez faible à cet endroit particulier. Heureusement pour elle.

— Ce n'était pas volontaire, Seigneur. Si elle ne m'avait pas provoqué, votre nom n'aurait jamais franchi mes lèvres. Je suis prêt à tout arranger, à lui faire comprendre sa place si vous m'en donnez l'ordre. Elle ne pourra rien contre vous.

— Et comment, dis-moi, pourrais-tu t'y prendre ? Il me semble qu'elle te l'a déjà dit. Clairement. Tu es inférieur. Même en lui lançant un sort dans le dos, c'est toi qui serais en mauvaise position. Osk est beaucoup plus douée que toi. Ça crève les yeux.

Oh ? Erah resta dans l'ombre. Les voix étaient proches, dans un angle mort de l'entrée. Plutôt intéressant et flatteur d'entendre ça. Même si la discussion semblait assez froide et venimeuse entre les deux interlocuteurs.

— Mes excuses, Seigneur.

— Un simple sort d'amnésie suffira ; tu t'en chargeras. Elle ne jamais avoir entendu quoi que soit à propos de Lord Voldemort.

 _Lord Voldemort ?_

La porte pivota, un flot de premiers années bruyant débarquant dans la grande salle. Erah attendit quelques secondes avant d'avancer à son tour, dans la salle commune. Ses yeux fixés sur un point inconnu, luttant contre l'envie de se tourner pour regarder les deux étudiants. Les plus jeunes se dispersèrent bien rapidement, rejoignant leurs dortoirs ou s'installant sur les tables pour compléter leurs devoirs ou essais. La scandinave bougea vers l'un des canapés devant la cheminée. Y déposa son sac, puis son écharpe. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer distraitement d'une main. Comme si elle débarquait d'ailleurs, jouant une scène.

Puis, finalement, pivota.

Son regard houleux tomba sur deux étudiants, âgés. L'un adossé au mur, un main dans sa poche et l'autre tournant sa baguette du bout des doigts. Relaxé. L'arrière de sa tête appuyée contre le mur. Et un autre étudiants à ses côtés, la tête incliné vers le sol : l'air moins tranquille. Leurs yeux étaient posés sur l'ébène. Merde. Les voix ne lui étaient pourtant pas inconnues, si ?

Jedusor, adossé au mur. Et Dolohov.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ? Demanda Erah, polie et froide en soutenant leurs regards. Curiosité polie, respectueuse qui ne l'était pas.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ? Répondit Dolohov d'un voix brusque qui trahissait beaucoup. De la peur, et de la haine. Mauvais mélange qui pousse à l'irréparable, non ?

Le préfet roula des yeux sur son camarade, un éclat rouge traversant son regard. Il se décolla du mur. Posa une main sur l'épaule d'Antonin. Qui sursauta au contact, regard redoublant de peur. Jedusor s'adressa à Antonin, sous son masque charmant. La voix froide disparue.

— Je te revois dans quelques instants, Antonin.

— Oui … Les lèvres du brun semblèrent articuler un autre mot, mais les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur Erah et il s'arrêta.

Seingeur, peut-être, non ?

La scandinave était intelligente, dommage.

Sourcil haut. Curieux mais, elle se détourna d'eux. Attrapa son sac pour un livre (emprunté entre deux minutes à bibliothèque) et prit place sur le canapé sans un bruit. Devant le feu qui rehaussait un minium la température de la salle commune située sous le lac noir. Mais, elle ne tourna pourtant pas totalement le dos aux deux étudiants. Trop méfiante pour : elle eut raison. Car Dolohov attrapa sa baguette lentement dans sa main. Les sens d'Erah s'alertèrent vivement. Danger alarmant.

Mais, elle le devança d'une voix charmante et dangereuse.

— Range ta baguette. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi en duel.

Il s'arrêta, au milieu de son geste. Surprise. Elle reprenait les mêmes mots précédents, ceux entendus dans la conversation : surprenant Dolohov, et à la fois Jedusor. Le préfet plissa simplement les yeux, très brièvement sur l'étudiante installée.

— Dolohov.

Jedusor appuya les mots de la scandinave par le simple prénom du jeune homme. Plus froidement, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Le brun rangea sa baguette docilement. Les yeux posés sur un point inconnu sur le sol. Soumis, dressé. Rapidement, il s'éloigna, et quitta la salle. Les mains tremblantes.

Les mains tremblantes ? Savez-vous ce que cela voulait dire ? Erah avait vu ça plusieurs fois à Durmstrang : les mains qui tremblent, les yeux perdus, les mots incohérents et pleins d'autres détails qui indiquaient le passage d'un sort bien précis. Endoloris. Dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit pas Jedusor faire marche vers le canapé. Les mains dans les poches, baguette rangée dans sa robe de sorcier.

— « Fabulas um nycto » ?

— Les contes de la nuit, répondit l'ébène en percevant le sourire de son interlocuteur, juste derrière elle. Politesse doucereuse qui indiquait tellement de chose.

Installée dans le canapé, Erah eut le malheur de sentir distinctement la main du jeune homme s'appuyer sur le canapé. Derrière elle. Pour se pencher par dessus l'épaule d'Erah, sur les premières lignes du livre. Merlin, trop proche d'elle.

— La langue latine est-elle enseignée à Durmstrang ?

— Non, les langues nordiques n'ont que très peu de racines avec la langue latine.

— _Løgner_.

Le mouvement d'Erah fut rapide, rapide mais prévisible pour Jedusor. Elle pivota vivement. Calant un genoux contre le dossier du canapé — se redressant légèrement, pour faire face au préfet. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres, le jeune homme n'ayant pas bouger. Sourire poli, irritant sur son visage.

Et Erah, dont les yeux éclataient d'une bref lumière rouge. Sans sourire. Elle lui répondit, traînant l'accent vicieusement dans sa propre langue.

— _Hykler_.

Un simple sourcil se leva sur le visage de Jedusor.

— Norvégienne, alors ?

— Tu ne parles pas norvégien, fit-elle dans bouger. Bien-sûr que non, il ne parlait pas norvégien.

— Norvégienne envoyée en études à Poudlard ? Un cursus scolaire intéressant, Lewis.

Les yeux noirs du jeune homme roulèrent sur Erah, proche. Il sentait parfaitement les vagues d'irritation qui émergeaient d'elle. Et ne loupait pas la lueur dans ses yeux. Une lueur particulière. Une lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux anthracites, clairs et violents. _Perçants_. Le regard charbonneux s'accrocha avec celui d'Erah. Une confrontation camouflée ?

Et il y avait d'autres petits détails discrets auxquels il n'avait jamais fait attention — ce n'était pas comme si Jedusor avait eu le loisir de s'approcher d'elle à vrai-dire. Dans les derniers rangs en cours, à la bibliothèque, loin de lui à table. Ses tâches brunes sous ses yeux et sur son nez, discrètes. La finesse de ses traits pâles. Loin des jeunes filles jolies, charmantes ou agréables. Beauté, tout simplement. Mais les femmes sont des objets qui détournent les esprits des buts. Distraction.

— Il le sera encore plus après Poudlard.

— C'est-à-dire, Lewis ? Questionna le jeune homme, avec charme.

Avec charme ? _Ah_. Nous y revoilà. Jedusor avait quelque chose à l'esprit, il voulait des réponses. Alors, usons du charisme pour obtenir le dernier mot. Erah ouvrit la bouche, sifflant son venin avec douceur.

— Tu charmes les filles, beau préfet, l'accent rendit la phrase encore plus précieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tu charmes ; et elles tombent pour toi comme des mouches mortes. Mais tu peux faire mieux, beaucoup mieux que ça si tu veux des informations. N'est-ce pas ?

Une main bougea. Distraitement, attrapant le menton de la scandinave entre ses doigts. Le contact irrita Erah, mais rien n'apparut sur son visage. Irritation, encore plus violente. Tom recula, gardant le menton fin de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Détaché, sans intêret. Deux expression polies, belles et neutres sous lesquelles l'irritation et la haine coulaient.

— Il y tellement de manières plus intéressantes et violentes par lesquelles je pourrais obtenir des informations. Mais, je suppose que tu le sais, toi qui viens de Durmstrang, non ? Un sourcil se leva, marquant franchement son air détaché. Comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

— Je sais tellement de choses dont tu ignores l'existence, _Jedusor_. Jouons ce jeu et tu perdras.

Le nom du préfet roula dans l'accent scandinave de l'ébène. Déclaration de guerre. Ils savaient parfaitement sur quelle pente ils s'engageaient, mais qu'importe. Par Merlin, ce jeu allait être terrible. Leurs yeux se plantèrent ensemble une seconde fois, et Erah eut sut qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur lui : elle savait qu'il avait accès à la Réserve. Parce qu'elle l'avait vu.

Mais, une longueur d'avance parce qu'elle avait ça dans le sang.

Il recula, lâchant le menton de l'étudiante, se redressa. Il haussa les épaules de son air détaché — tant apprécié, et appréciateur des derniers mots vicieux d'Erah. Lui perdre ? Ah. Et le jeune homme s'en alla, laissant Erah sans un mot. Le dialogue était amplement suffisant. Les mots voulaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Jedusor savait qu'il y avait autre chose à savoir sur Erah, autre chose qu'une simple étudiante venue d'ailleurs.

* * *

— J'ai entendu que sa mère était toujours là-bas, vous savez … Ils appellent ça bizarrement, les Sangs-de-Bourde, continua Lestrange en se penchant vers le petit groupe installé depuis quelques minutes.

— Une prison, Lestrange, répondit Orion Black, écoutant avec attention les ragots de la jeune fille.

— Oui, merci. Une prison. J'ai entendue que sa mère était toujours en prison. Et que son père commençait à peine à faire les démarches pour débuter les procès magique qu'ils accumulent depuis plusieurs années.

Ils ricanèrent, les ragots vicieux et mauvais couraient sur leurs langues. Terrible, Erah, retourna à son livre. Ouvert entre ses mains, d'un ennui aussi terrible que le petit groupe d'étudiants réunis dans les canapés. Sur quoi était-elle tombée ? Le livre parlait des rêves, mais n'était pas complet : les explications vulgarisées pour les lecteurs, pour les moins compétents. L'impression d'être prit pour un Moldu, en quelque sorte.

Elle releva les yeux, ne savant plus où les poser. Le livre ? Eux. ?Abraxas, assit à côté d'elle souriait comme un dément. Appréciant les ragots. Orion aussi. Eve, elle paraissait moins amusée mais avait cet éclat mielleux dans ses yeux. Tandis que Lestrange et Dolohov — dont les mains avaient arrêté de trembler, et les yeux redevenus irritants, riaient. Tout autant irritant que Jedusor.

— Elianna est une sang-mêlée, c'est répugnant. Comme est-ce possible d'autorisé ce statut à Serpentard ?

— Pas autant que Odgar Marcha. C'est un Sang-de-Bourde, répliqua Rosier de sa voix mélodieuse. Elle reçut quelques regards de la part des autres. Et attira l'attention sur Erah d'une simple question. Lewis, si tu devais épouser un sang-mêlée ou un Sang-de-Bourde, lequel choisirais-tu ?

Ses mots doucereux qui cachaient la vipérine en dessous, prête à mordre au moindre écart. Erah ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner par la démonstration. Les vipères mordent en groupe, ou bien toute seule ? La voix sans appel de la jeune femme les cloua sur place, d'une réponse vicieuse.

— Le choix ? Qui serait assez fou pour m'imposer un choix ?

Un fou, seulement. La réponse parue satisfaire les étudiants, qui hochèrent la tête avec un sourire entendu. Les mots d'Erah entraient parfaitement dans les valeurs de Serpentard ; personne n'impose la conduite ou les choix à un serpentard. Un véritable serpentard décide, s'impose, écrase. Mais, Erah est tellement plus qu'un simple étudiant appartenant à Serpentard, ou une étudiante de Poudlard. _Tellement plus._ La scandinave avait tapé haut et fort, du respect émanant de ses mots.

Aussitôt, ce fut Orion qui entama avec un nouveau sujet. Plus intéressant. La sorcière aux cheveux noirs porta son attention dessus.

— Le week-end prochain est prévu à Pré-au-lard. J'espère que Rose sert toujours ses délicieuse bièraubeurres, elles font la réputation de l'endroit à elles toutes seules. Lewis, tu as une permission de sortie ?

— Est-ce obligatoire pour sortir ?

— Oui, trancha Lestrange de sa voix impérieuse. Sans permission, l'élève ne peut pas quitter l'enceinte de l'école. C'est le règlement.

— Oh.

Fut la simple réponse de la scandinave, une courte mine déçue sur son visage. En vérité, avoir une permission ou non pour Pré-au-lard pour goûter les fameuses bièraubeurres, n'était certainement pas la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici. Mais, elle déchanta bien vite.

— Mes parents m'ont retirés la permission, en s'arrangeant avec Slughorn. Je n'ai pas de permission non plus, informa Dolohov en roulant des yeux sur l'ébène.

Oh, merde. Ils n'avaient pas de permission tous les deux, ce qui indiquait fortement qu'ils étaient amenés à se retrouver pendant les week-ends où les autres élèves seraient dehors : Merlin, pitié, pas ça. La scandinave ferma les yeux un court instant, masquant son irritation aux mots de Dolohov et prétexta à la la fatigue pour s'enfuir.

Le brun avait un sérieux problème. Erah allait se faire une joie de le fixer s'il continuait dans ce sens là, à être lourd et sur ses pieds. Désagréable, et le regard du jeune homme n'aidait pas : joueur. Mais, il y avait encore pire. _Oubliette_.

* * *

Matinale, contrairement à ses habitudes. Chose rare et inédite, profitez de la chose. L'ébène monta les marches qui menait à la volière, d'un pas lent et distrait. Une lettre roulée en main, sur laquelle on pouvait déjà discerner une écriture noire. Erah entra dans la volière, les animaux déjà réveillés par les premières couleurs matinales de la journée.

Un hululement long et grave accueillit son entrée parmi d'autres, suivit d'un froissement d'ailes particulier. Un vol aérien, un plumage caractéristique : Cëo, hibou grand-duc. Noir aux éclats brillants et dorés. Une espèce rare. Deux grands yeux oranges. L'animal alla se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, plantant ses serres imposantes dans son épaule blanche sans problème — Erah n'eut pas de réaction sous le poids imposant de l'animal.

En Scandinavie, il est dans la tradition que le sorcier grandisse avec son propre animal. Cëo lâcha un hululement strident lorsque l'ébène accrocha sa lettre à la patte de son animal, peu désireux de partir faire un long voyage : la Scandinavie n'était pas à côté.

La beauté de l'animal, la majesté animal correspondait parfaitement à celle du propriétaire. Charme puissant, attirant et dangereux de la bête sauvage ne pouvait que être en accord au charme naturel, attirant et mauvais d'Erah Lewis Osk. Et après-tout, la sorcière avait grandi avec l'animal. _Les choses sont bien faîtes, non ?_

L'ébène caressa le poitrail de l'animal, en s'approchant du grand balcon ouvert par lequel entraient et sortaient les oiseaux.

 _— At Adriakam._

Et le grand-duc s'envola, relâchant sa pression de l'épaule. L'endroit où les serres s'étaient plantées avait gardé la marque rouge, mais peu importe.

 _— Quod ventis es aequo, Cëo._

Sa lettre était importante, elle jouait dans toutes les options envisagées par la jeune fille. Toutes les options qui allaient la porter loin, très loin. Dans les options dans lesquelles elle marchait sur le monde, devenait reconnue par tous et jouissait de grandeur. Mais, malheureusement, la réponse allait être longue à attendre — s'il y en avait une. Mais Adriakam ne l'avait pas oublié, impossible qu'il puisse l'avoir fait.

La jeune fille, une fois l'animal hors de son champ de vision ne tourna pas directement les talons en direction de la bibliothèque. Poudlard dormait encore, seuls les élèves les plus travailleurs et accrochés commençaient à quitter leurs dortoirs pour travailler : à savoir, beaucoup de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. La bibliothèque maintenant.

* * *

Encore cette odeur de tabac froid. Jedusor releva l'odeur, et continua à lire sa page, dans le fond de la Réserve. Madame Rochambère n'était pas encore présente, flânant matinalement (et habituellement surtout) près du portrait de Lancelot Dela Tasse, le fantôme de la maison Poufsouffle. Le tabac froid accompagna ses mots, et sa réflexion naturellement. Moins gêné par l'odeur, mais, il parvenait tout de même à distinguer.

Quelques élèves de Poufsouffle passèrent devant la Réserve, chuchotant entre eux. Jedusor les suivit du regard, sans intérêts particuliers. Horcruxes. C'était le sujet du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains : une perle rare, intéressante et détaillée. Diviser l'âme en deux, cacher le morceau d'âme et ainsi devenir immortel. Mais, par un rituel complexe et long à mettre en place.

S'arrêtant dans son courant de pensées, Jedusor remarqua que l'odeur de tabac froid l'aidait presque à réfléchir. Elle conduisait sa réflexion noire et sombre plus facilement. Le beau préfet retourna aux explications sur livre, décidé et concentré. Les cours ne commençaient que dans quelques heures. La discussion, la vieille avec Lewis avait été des plus intéressantes.

Elle attendait mieux que du charme ? La scandinave n'allait pas être déçue. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour obtenir des réponses, les sourires et les politesses n'étaient plus. Dommage, elle allait perdre à son propre jeu. Lord Voldemort gagne toujours la partie, même s'il faut la mort de l'adversaire.

* * *

 _ **Cëo part sur les mots d'Erah vers un certain Adriakam ; que demande-t-elle à Adriakam ? Et aura-t-il un rôle prochain dans l'histoire ?**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus important.**_


End file.
